Heartbeat
by SkyBlueNote
Summary: After Light touched Death Note his memories returned, but what decision will he make? Is he going back to his mission of erasing criminals of this world or is he going to stay by L's side? LxLight


**Hi guys. How are you? :P I just wanted to mention that this is my first fanfiction and English is not my native language so please tell me your opinions on the story. Criticism is also welcomed and appreciated because I want to improve in writing. ****I was planing to make multiple chapters so **I really hope that you will like the story. *keeps fingers crossed***  
**

* * *

Light knew it was all over when he realised his feelings for Ryuzaki. That moment when he touched the notebook after they caught Kira from Yotsuba company and when his memories came back he knew that his plan failed and he also realised that he loved the world's most famous detective, and that meant that he can't kill him. He knew about the paper in his watch and that if he killed Higuchi the Death Note will become his again and his memories will remain forever in his mind, but if he let go of the notebook his memories will disappear and he will go back to being the same Light that helped in catching Kira, the one who was chained to Ryuzaki and the one who became good friends with him, despite being the prime suspect in this whole investigation. He had to make the final decision now. He thought it would be easy, that he would chose the notebook, but something stopped him from opening that little case in his watch and writing Higuchi's name. Something stopped him from being the new king of this world. That was his heart which already knew what decision he will make.

''Raito-kun, are you ok?'' Ryuzaki asked.

''Ha-hai'' Light answered.

''Anyone would be terrified to see that monster.'' Ryuzaki said.

Light just nodded.

''Raito-kun, can I get that notebook?''

''Here you go.'' Light said quietly.

As he handed the notebook to Ryuzaki he felt severe headache, and the last thing he remembered before he passed out was Ryuzaki's hands on his shoulders and his voice which was yelling his name as he felt his memories again faded away.

* * *

Ryuzaki was terrified. After Light passed out he immediately turned on the helicopter not caring about anything besides getting Light back to the headquarters. He heard yelling through the headphones and he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He heard Watari's voice speaking to him through headphones and remembered that the old man got out of the helicopter after they arrested Higuchi, but now he couldn't care less about anything besides getting to the headquarters quickly. Light was still unconscious in his seat.

''Ryuzaki...''

After he heard a soft whisper from the seat next to him, Ryuzaki immediately looked at Light who slowly opened his eyes gazing at his face.

''It's ok, Raito-kun. Everything will be alright.'' Ryuzaki said reaching to squeeze Light's hand before he got back to maneuvering the helicopter.

''Sleep now, Raito-kun.''

''Ryuzaki...thanks.'' Light whispered before he passed out again.

''You're welcome, Raito-kun.'' Ryuzaki whispered back.

Finally they got back to the headquarters. Ryuzaki landed the helicopter and got out of it. He ran to the other side and unbuckled Light's belt and lifted him. He threw him over his shoulder and ran into the building. When he got into his room, which was the only room that wasn't under surveillance, he put down Light onto his bed. After removing the pillow under Light's head he checked his pulse and breathing. After making sure that he is breathing, he moved his head to the side and opened his mouth to make sure that he isn't going to choke. Ryuzaki removed Light's clothes and after seeing Light shivering he covered him with a blanket. He ran into the bathroom and moistened a towel. He returned to the room and put a towel on Light's forehead. After he was sure that Light was covered with blanket, he slightly opened the window for fresh air to enter. After texting Watari to bring water and cake to the room when, he get back and leave it by the door, he dragged his favorite armchair to the bed and sat on it in his specific way.

All he can do now is wait for Raito-kun to wake up.

* * *

**I actually got the inspiration for the title from song 'Everytime you kiss me' and I think that it's from Pandora Hearts. Anyway, till the next time. ;) Bye! **


End file.
